<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>神女峰脊 by xingyun6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384174">神女峰脊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingyun6/pseuds/xingyun6'>xingyun6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingyun6/pseuds/xingyun6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我昀<br/>寡妇乐色发泄产物</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>我昀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>神女峰脊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有时我无意望过窗户，那块像缺角地图的空白，阿昀的身影会出现。有时候是一段脖颈，或血管微蓝的手腕，它们双剪秋瞳，如涨水浆果一样等着采摘。阿昀看见我，圆圆鼻头上的痣都暖，嘴角张开笑，便有上帝在他唇间写八行短诗，未注意的墨水落下变成阿昀嘴上的伤口:他连缺陷都完美。阿昀趴在窗台说:我做了甜派，要用一个吻换——假一赔十。</p><p> </p><p>我们相见在一个夏天，我踏上海岛的一步仿佛成为很久以前的历史，水汽氤氲在湖底，如隧道缠绕的苔藓纷纷从岩石上脱落，在地上堆积成厚厚的毯。我刚下船，寻找我房主的身影。阿昀便在沉默中的森林里出现:我竟然怀疑是神女下凡，她脚趾在那刻点过我的头顶，是仲夏夜的蝴蝶。阿昀他只穿一件浴袍，乳肉的轮廓弧起，手指搭着香烟向我笑，光着脚从松树林里踏开脚步。阿昀是美到离谱的典范，生命力充沛的维纳斯女神像。他从脸廓到脚尖都是软润的，没有威慑力的母系社会啊，阿昀也是温柔像母亲的角色。</p><p> </p><p>他招招手说:嗨，今天要跟我住咯我给你带路……吃饭了吗？   </p><p> </p><p>没有……我回答。  </p><p> </p><p>不要这么说，叫我阿昀，阿——昀。</p><p> </p><p>阿昀笑着说，嘴巴张开又闭合，好看是装裱的画。我闻到他身上出乎意料是甜香，酒精和柑橘栀花混合在一起像未成年的情书。他手指关节微红，落落红果的叶，我对他的第一感:世界来自母爱。</p><p> </p><p>阿昀后来总让我改口叫些肉麻的称呼，也许是首次见面太过火，灼烧过一次我的心脏，我总是改口不了:或者我更愿相信，阿昀什么都是好的。你即使叫他昀先生，那三个字也要在你舌头上裹一层奶香。声带喊过与他相关的，阿——昀，像十几岁心悸。<br/>
初见他读着我三流的诗集，泛黄书页。来阿昀眯着眼睛笑:毕竟在之前要了解你……你以后是我的新房客，于是我很敬佩诗人。阿昀像信任圣经注释一样看待我的意象，手指划过一句孤雁齐飞，阿昀的发尾就缠过一寸我的软肋。我没法对最美之天神说不爱，他眼睛往上抬，手指勾过我的脖颈时有母亲分娩的奶腥。阿昀抿着嘴唇说谎话，可是我一颗心都软成糖浆:我的丈夫死了，他就在这下面的几尺深，我给他带上戒指和橘色陌花草……我怀念他珠贝色的手臂环绕我，坐在深蓝色的船上我们唱歌，就像现在你抱着我……可爱的，年轻的宝贝，我从此患上治不好的相思梦。可是我遇到你不是吗，我发现第一眼我最爱你——我的小诗人。</p><p> </p><p>二十几出头的我牙齿有些酸，大可不必说你不要说谎，你对几个男人说过一摸一样的话？阿昀笑了:手指搭在我的裤带上，黏热的呼吸贴在耳垂。他说我爱你，诗人，这是浪漫主义的私奔，我跟你灵与肉的私奔。你可以抚慰一下三十几岁的悲伤吗？</p><p> </p><p>他的舌头卷着早餐柑橘的甜，是不是又喝牛奶了？那些母系灵魂的软包围着我，阿昀睫毛垂下是实心的阴影。他手掌抚摸我的后脑勺，那一处突出的反骨使他将手指镶嵌此处，天衣无缝。阿昀哄我，软软的舌头从我鼻子舔到嘴唇，他搅着舌尖，在我嘴角敷爱的印章。</p><p> </p><p>我们做了很多次，阿昀的大腿仍被拍打泛红色，我看见他骑到我身上，一种原始级别的上下掠动，近大远小的身躯，美丽的身躯的掠动。我的晕茫想象变成日记体，阿昀是自己心脏飞出来的血人，跳上来，趴下去，如同是条黔鱼还剩一口气地套破。美是他一粒眼泪，一滴奶水，我饮之止渴。</p><p> </p><p>阿昀连发尾都湿的一塌糊涂，整个人从一万年前的恒河里滚落，倒三角形的腰胯全是湿热的精液的味道。他将呼吸塞在我的手心，软软的，黏湿的喘息像诗人写诗，四千诗行从他眼角泪流下。</p><p> </p><p>阿昀像从不满足的妓女，在床上就变成婊子，摇着他的腰说不够。泛红的眼睛是我梦中的钥匙，打开潘多拉魔盒:阿昀青春地如永远不会衰老，我不禁顿然深思，舌尖交缠。阿昀有些三十几岁母亲的穆素来疼爱，峰回路转到他软的棱角，却像十几岁的少年抱住我的肩背，吐一句莎士比亚的情书。他是连死亡都要荣耀的，我的神女，我赞叹，我要给他写一辈子的诗行。</p><p> </p><p>后来我们看家庭电影，他说是去世的丈夫建造的，很久没有看啦。我其实很不服输他总把旧爱当着我面比较，头塞在他的后背上，但还是听他说:看电影本来就是两个人的事不是吗？阿昀将冰淇淋拿来，在上面洒满他自制的迭迭香碎，有橙子果酱说:不管你是女孩男孩，叫苏丽娅还是戴斯福，两个人看电影总是比一个孤独的灵魂好的，况且是你呢。阿昀转身抱住我，手指关节抵在我的头顶摩挲下去——像摸猫一样漫不经心掠过蓝色窗台，上面原色的斑驳，于是他吻在我的眉心。抱我，阿昀说，要紧紧拥抱我。</p><p> </p><p>后来就不太管电影还是什么了，我们像做爱不死不方休的落叶天蛾，交缠在一起与时间拔河。阿昀是落魄过后又燃起的火焰，即使他死了丈夫，死了他十年的时间，死了他的青春变成寡妇……我牙龈酸起来，阿昀的眼睛看着，看着又笑，我们嘴唇舔着嘴唇。你好幼稚，你好幼稚，我的诗人，阿昀笑我。</p><p> </p><p>阿昀有时又像货真价实的女孩儿，在床单上他总是很脆弱与柔软。他拽住我的手腕说痛，眼泪止不住又掉下一粒。阿昀太白，仿佛真的是月亮，有时轻了重了就会在上面留痕迹。这是环形山……你很坏。这时阿昀没有年长者的样子说话，如乳肉揉在一起泛红地软软的。</p><p> </p><p>到最后冰淇淋化成烫水，阿昀也融化。那时夏天亲过阿昀的眼睛，晶体结构的玻璃珠注满糖浆，阿昀的喘息烫裂，他低头睫毛抖动，潮水褪去他的尾椎骨，新的情欲火灾仿佛又要了来。我们拥抱在一起吻抚，滚至蓝色窗台，还是原色的斑驳，我们是必死的情人。</p><p> </p><p>我对阿昀说:你才是诗人，你是私奔到月球的诗人，我太爱你。阿昀太美，是母亲和少女的结合，圆眼睛像小狗崽，胸乳有是已婚的女孩。阿昀从不遮掩爱与欲，他亲吻我欲火欲雨，一起沉沦在深处的雨林。</p><p> </p><p>如今很久没见阿昀，不知还是否活着，他仿佛是我藏在那个夏天的珍妮，只有一次的机遇。我离开海岛前阿昀拉住我的手，在上面写句诗行:珍妮的婀娜多姿下。<br/>
他给予我最后一吻，那是信物吗？后来我们在潮湿的梦里相见，他笑得还是那样子，好啦，一起看电影了吧。</p><p> </p><p>我的故事说完了，小姐，可以请我喝杯咖啡吗？不是很满意这个结局？可惜现实不是诗行，我也只是个三流诗人，无法跟阿昀私奔啦。后来我回家将窗台刷成蓝色，让窗户可以瞥见一脊神女峰山脉——我想:阿昀，那些因死别未能消耗的情欲，让我们到来世再烧吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>